ein neues Leben
by Chen06
Summary: ein etwas anderes Sequel zu Jane Eyre
1. Chapter 1

Rochester erwachte langsam von einer tiefen, friedlichen Nacht des Schlummers. Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit waren seine Träume aus lebhaften, hellen Farben und Szenen gewesen, wo er und Jane die Seligkeit genossen, die auf ihnen verliehen worden war. Als er von diesem angenehmen Schlaf aufwachte, blinzelte er mehrere Male mit den Augen um sich zu wecken, und erkannte daß er immer noch auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer war, wo er neben ihr eingeschlafen war. Er drehte seinen Kopf und blickte sich um, und erkannte plötzlich daß er allein war. Wo war Jane?

Er sauste gerade, und Furcht breitete sich durch jede Faser seines Wesens. Schnell stieg er auf seine Füße und rannte zur Halle, und suchte rechts und links als er ging. Nicht ziemlich acht gebend, wo er ging, stieß er mit Mary zusammen, als sie vorbeiging. Beide schafften es ihr Gleichgewicht zu behalten, und schnell befahl er Erklärungen von ihr.

„Warum wurde es mir erlaubt so lange zu schlafen?" forderte er. „Und wo ist Fräulein Eyre?"

„Fräulein Jane sagte, daß wir euch nicht stören," sagte Mary. „Sie ist in der Bibliothek, Herr."

Ein Seufzer der Erleichterung entging ihm, und zur Dienerin nickend, er eilte die Treppe herauf.

Er blieb bei der Tür stehen, von ihrem Anblick gefesselt. Sie saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und schrieb, während das warme Licht des späten Sommermorgens kam durch das Fenster herein und hüllte sie in eine weiche Glut ein.

„Du bist so schön, Jane," sagte er, und die Wörter fielen von seinen Lippen, schneller als er beabsichtigt hatte. Er wollte sie nur ansehen, in den Anblick von ihr trinken, aber er konnte seiner liebevollen Erklärung nicht helfen. Und als er sprach, drehte sie sich um, um ihn anzuschauen und lächelte.

„Du wurdest immer von deiner Liebe geblendet," erklärte sie. Mit einem kleinen Grinsen wandte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Schreiben zu. Er schloß die Entfernung zwischen ihnen, und setzte beide Hände auf ihrer Schulter. Er wollte ihre Arbeit nicht unterbrechen, aber er konnte nicht anders-- er brauchte den Trost ihrer Berührung, sogar in der einfachsten Art.

„An wen schreibst du?" fragte er.

Sie hielt bei seiner Frage inne und ließ den Kugelschreiber vor ihr auf dem Schreibtisch ruhen. Sie nahm seine Hand und führte ihn, sich auf den Schreibtisch zu lehnen, wo sie ihn mit einem ganz ernsten Ausdruck anschaute.

„Ein Brief kam diesen Morgen, mit Nachrichten meines Onkels, für mich an," sagte sie. „Er ist gestorben."

„Es tut mir leid das zu hören, Jane," sagte Rochester, und lehnte sich vorwärts um einen Kuß auf ihrer Stirn zu verleihen. „Hast du ihn gut gekannt? Ist das, warum du plötzlich so ernst aussiehst?"

„Ich habe ihn nie getroffen," antwortete sie. „Ich bedaure sein Ableben, wie ich von jedem würde, der Familie ist. Aber es ist nicht das Ableben, das mich erstaunt hat."

Sie machte wieder eine Pause, und er sah in ihre Augen und suchte nach weiteren Erklärungen. Ihr gestörtes Aussehen beunruhigte ihn.

„Er hat mich zu seiner Erbin gemacht," erklärte sie. „Er hat mir zwanzigtausend Pfund überlassen."

Rochesters Mund fiel offen, und obwohl er für Wörter kämpfte, fand er sich sprachlos. Seine Jane, eine wohlhabende Frau? Es schien so unwirklich, und er wußte nicht, wie er zu den Nachrichten antworten sollte.

„Es ist mehr Geld, als ich je hoffen kann zu brauchen," sagte sie. „Deshalb schreibe ich an Herrn Briggs, der mit den gesetzlichen Vorgängen beauftragt worden ist. Ich will, daß er die Summe gleichmäßig unter mir und meiner Familie aufteilt."

Rochester lächelte und lachte, und schüttelte verwundert den Kopf. Er nahm ihre Hand, hielt es in beide seine eigenen und küßte die zarte Haut.

„Mein Liebling Jane," sagte er. „Du bist vielleicht die einzige Frau auf der Erde, die beinahe alles so eines Vermögens aufgeben würde, und nie einen Moment des Zweifels darüber hegt. Ich betrachte mich äußerst gesegnet, dich zu kennen."

Er freute sich in ihrer genauen Gegenwart, wie er immer hatte, und er hätte den Morgen gern dort verbracht wo er saß und sie ansah. Aber sie, als sie immer hatte, gab nicht jeden Moment gern unter einem Zauberspruch der Gefühlsseligkeit aus. Sie schaute ihn mit aufleuchtenden Augen an, und versuchte, einen ernsten und gesammelten Aspekt beizubehalten.

„Du bietest mir in deinen Aufmerksamkeiten eine große Ablenkung an," sagte sie, „aber ich muß ablehnen, kurz wenigstens, während ich meinen Brief beende. Vielleicht nachdem ich fertig bin, können du und ich einen Spaziergang machen."

Er seufzte, und wußte, daß es kein Ändern ihrer Meinung gab, sobald sie es setzen ließ. Und doch hatte es ihm nie nichts ausgemacht von ihr erobert zu werden, und er fühlte, daß er den lieben Einfluß für all ihre Tage begrüßen würde.

„Sehr gut," sagte er. „Aber mach nicht zu langsam. Meine Geduld ist besonders kurz gegenwärtig."

Nachdem er noch einmal ihre Hand geküßt hatte, verließ er sie zu ihrem Brief…


	2. Chapter 2

Die ganze Stimmung von Thornfield hatte sich seit Janes Rückkehr verändert. Sogar Pilot, der in Tagen vorher von Stimmung scheinbar so niedrig wie sein Meister gewesen war, trabte jetzt mit hohem Kopf und wedelte erfreulich mit dem Schwanz. Er folgte mit springenden Schritten hinter seinem Meister und Jane, als sie zusammen durch die umliegenden Felder von Thornfield spazierengingen.

Der Nachmittag war warm und hell, der Himmel blau und Wolkenlos. Mit Jane an seiner Seite schritt Rochester in eine Stimmung, die fast den Ruhm vom Sommertag gleichkam. Und doch verhängten leichte Schwierigkeiten seine Gedanken—eine die ihn schon seit langer Zeit beschäftigte, aber er hatte nicht den Mut gehabt davon zu sprechen, denn er fürchtete was die Antwort sein könnte. Er machte den besten Versuch, seinen beunruhigten Verstand zu verstecken, aber Jane war immer in der Lage seine Gefühle zu erkennen, und mit besorgtem Ausdruck schaute sie ihn an.

„Herr, geht es dir gut?" fragte sie und sie hielten an.

Sofort sträubte er sich und lächelte sowohl, über diese vertraute Zärtlichkeit von ihr.

„Manchmal fühle ich, daß du meinen Namen verabscheust," erklärte er. „Vielleicht sollte ich an ein neues denken, den du begünstigst. Dann vielleicht kann ich für immer diesen hassenswerten Begriff von deinem Vokabular ausrotten."

Sie lächelte leicht, aber er wußte durch den Blick in ihren Augen, das sie nicht so einfach von der Verfolgung seiner Gedanken abgebracht war.

„Du denkst an St. John," sagte sie.

Es würde ihn ewig erstaunen wie gut sie seine Gedanken lesen konnte, und in Antwort auf ihre Aussage gab er einen kleinen und gestörten Seufzer.

„War er grausam zu dir, Jane?" fragte er, nahm sie in die Arme und stützte ihr Gesicht sachte in seine Hände. Als er sprach leuchtete ein Feuer des Ärgers in seinen dunklen Augen auf. „Wenn ich an die Sachen denke, die er dir gesagt haben könnte…" er schüttelte seinen Kopf, als er für einen Moment pausierte und versuchte, seine steigende Laune beizubehalten, mit geballten Zähnen und flackernden Nasenlöcher.

„Du mußt dich nicht fürchten," sagte sie sanft und beruhigend. „Ja, er war auf seine Weise kalt und streng, aber ich glaube nicht, daß es je seine Absicht war zu schaden. Er ist ein guter Mann. Gott hätte keinen ergebeneren Diener erschaffen können."

„Aber er hätte dich geopfert, Jane," er sagte bitter. „Er hätte dich zu den Enden der Erde gebracht, hätte dich in eine lieblose Ehe gefangen. Wenn ich an dich denke, wie du zu nichts in dieser wüsten Stelle dahinschwindest…" er riß sie plötzlich nahe zu ihm, umarmte sie scharf und drückte sein Gesicht gegen ihren Hals. Es erschrak ihn, solch einen Schicksal für sie vorzustellen. Es hatte seine Träume geplagt, und sogar jetzt drohte es ihn zu überwältigen, während er leicht vor Emotion zitterte. Als das Zittern vorbei war, lehnte sich Jane in seine Umarmung zurück und setzte ihre kleinen Hände auf die Seiten seines Gesichtes.

„Hätten ich und er geheiratet," sagte sie, „es wäre eine Unwahrheit vom ersten gewesen. Denn egal wo ich gegangen wäre, egal die Entfernung, oder wie groß das Opfer, meine ersten und letzten Gedanken auf dieser Erde wären von dir gewesen."

Sein Herz zitterte, als ein zartes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht strahlte. Und dieses Mal war es sie, die ihre Lippen zu seine brachte, in einem hitzigen und liebevollen Kuß. Fast sofort war ihr Atem schnell geworden. Er unterbrach den Kuß für einen Moment, und lehnte die Stirn gegen ihre.

„Heirate mich, Jane," sagte er mit beschleunigtem Atem. „Sag, daß du meine Frau sein wirst." Er sah in ihre Augen, die voller Feuer und Liebe in ihrer Seele waren und als sie lächelte, war es die einzige Antwort die er brauchte. Er warf seine Arme um sie, hob sie vom Boden hoch und drehte sie rund bis beide ihre Köpfe sich drehten. Zusammen stolperten sie wirbelnd zur Erde, und fielen in einen Anfall freudigen Gelächters zum Boden.

Die Nacht war dunkel und der Regen fiel, aber es war eine angenehme Art von Regen—sanft und beruhigend, die Art der öfters Schlaf mit sich bringt. Aber Rochester war in seiner Kammer unruhig, denn die Morgendämmerung würde den Tag bringen, nach dem er sich so sehr gesehnt hatte. Er und Jane würden heiraten, und diesmal hingen keine ominösen Wolken über ihnen, keine Ängste oder Geheimnisse, wie es zuvor gegeben hatte. Es gab nur eine süße Erwartung, und es hielt ihn wieder und wieder von seinem Bett fern, bis er es schließlich nicht mehr aushalten konnte, und seine Kerze nehmend, riskierte er hinaus in die Halle.

Er empfand etwas verwandtes zu Leichtfertigkeit, als er den Korridor entlang schritt, wie ein Kind das ohne Erlaubnis aus dem Zimmer geht. Er hielt einen Moment an ihrer Tür inne und wußte, daß er sie in Ruhe schlafen lassen sollte, aber er konnte nicht anders außer sachte an ihrer Tür zu klopfen. Rochester lächelte, als er von innen eine Bewegung hörte. Sie war genauso unruhig wie er, so schien es. Die Tür öffnete sich leicht, und sie stand in ihrem langen Nachthemd und Umhängetuch dort und lächelte.

„Die Stunde ist spät," flüsterte sie. „Solltest du nicht schlafen?"

„Ich machte Versuche und alle sind gescheitert," flüsterte er in Antwort. „Wirst du mir Gesellschaft leisten, Jane?"

Jane grinste und schüttelte den Kopf, und als er versuchte in der Nähe der Türschwelle zu treten, hielt sie ihn mit einem Arm zurück.

„Wir sind nicht richtig verheiratet, Herr," erklärte sie und bemühte sich ernst zu bleiben, aber war unfähig es zu machen, besonders wegen dem Welpenblick der zu seinem Gesicht kam. „Du mußt für eine letzte Nacht in Einsamkeit bleiben," sagte sie, und ein enttäuschtes Murren fiel von seinen Lippen.

„Wirst du mir wenigstens einen Kuß gewähren?" fragte er.

Sie schüttelte wieder den Kopf, mit Augen voller Schalk. „Gute Nacht, Herr Rochester," sagte sie und durchkreuzte seinen letzten Versuch einzutreten, als sie die Tür schloß.

Er hörte wie sich das Riegel schloß, und er stand einmal mehr allein im dunklen Korridor. Er hörte für die letzten ihrer Bewegungen im Zimmer, und dann dort fiel nur der Klang vom Regen auf das Dach. Er seufzte leicht, drehte sich widerwillig und bewegte sich leise zu seinem eigenen Bett zurück…


	3. Chapter 3

Rochester war erschrocken. Beim Altar stehend zitterten seine Hände leicht, als er der Zeremonie nur halb zuhörte. Alte Geister und Ängste würden sich seiner Gesellschaft nicht befreien, und jede Minute blickte er über seine Schulter, um nach Figuren zu suchen, die sich im Schatten bewegten. Aber da waren keine. Da waren nur er, der Pastor, der Meßdiener und Jane.

Jane. Sie stand leise bei seiner Seite, eine sanfte und schöne Vision des Weiß, und mit anbetenden Augen trank Rochester von ihren Anblick als seine Braut. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, ob sie an jenen fürchterlichen Tag vor nicht allzu langer Zeit auch so schön ausgesehen hatte, als er in dieser gleichen Stelle gestanden hatte, seine Augen trotzig und konzentriert ganz vor ihm. Aber jetzt konnte er seine Augen nicht von ihr abnehmen. Jane schaute ihn nur einmal an, und mit einem schüchternen kleinen Lächeln und einer leichten Röte, hatte sie ihren Blick zum Minister zurückgebracht. Wie solche kleine Gesten ihn begeisterten! Sein Impuls war seine Arme um sie zu werfen und sie scharf zu küssen, so groß war die Strömung der Freude in seinem Wesen. Aber er hielt sich zusammen, bis er endlich die Wörter hörte, auf die er so lange gewartet hatte.

„Edward Rochester, nimmst du diese Frau als deine rechtmäßige Frau?"

„Ich will," sagte er schnell, obwohl das Gelübde nicht vollständig war, und der Pastor ging weiter, als ob er nicht gehört hätte.

„Wirst du sie lieben und ehren, in Krankheit und Gesundheit, und allein einzig zu ihr zu bleiben, so lange ihr lebt?"

„Ich will," wiederholte Rochester.

Dann endlich war der Hochzeitsring in seinem Griff, und nehmend ihre weiche kleine Hand in seines, er schob das Goldband auf ihren Finger. Er hielt den Atem an, als Jane die heiligen Gelübde wiederholte und dann, hob sachte seine Hand und er fühlte dass der Ring seine Finger umgibt. Obwohl immer noch Wörter gesprochen wurden, hörte Rochester sie kaum, denn sein Herz trommelte zu laut in seinen Ohren. Als der Pastor sie Ehemann und Frau verkündete, hob er den Schleier von Janes Gesicht und sah die Freudentränen die in ihren Augen glitzerten. Schnell aber zärtlich setzte er seine Hände auf ihre Wangen, und brachte seine Lippen zu ihren in einer schweigsamen Geste, die sie für ewig miteinander verband.

Er sehnte sich danach sie wieder zu küssen, und seine Arme um sie zu legen und dreht sie in einem Freudentanz, so glücklich war er zu wissen das sie endlich zu ihm gehörte. Das nächste daß er kommen konnte, war sie bei der Hand zu nehmen und eilends aus der Kirche zu laufen, und steuerte schnell auf die Kutsche zu, der sie bei der Hall erwartete…

Die zarte August-Nacht war warm und klar, und der gelegentliche sanfte Wind trieb in durch die offenen Fenster und Terrassentüren. Alles war Mondlicht und Schatten in der großen Londoner Suite wo das neuvermählte Paar in einander Armen lag.

Jane war eingeschlafen—ihre Atmung war tief und rhythmisch, als sie mit ihrem Kopf gegen die Brust ihres Ehemannes lag. Aber Rochester konnte solchen Schlummer nicht teilen, denn sein Körper und seine Seele waren auf eine Art lebendig, die er nie gekannt hatte. Seine Finger streichelten langsam und sanft die Glätte ihres Rückens, entlang zum Rand vom Laken, der ihre Körper bedeckte.

Er empfand eine gewisse Magie wenn er ihre Haut berührte—eine mächtige Kraft, die er nie in der Lage gewesen war zu begreifen, seit der Nacht, als sie ihm von seinem brennenden Bett gerettet hatte. Er hatte für sie hinaus gereicht, mit seinem Herzen voll einem Gefühl den er nicht beschreiben konnte. Sie hatte ihm ihre Hand gegeben, und beim Gefühl ihrer Finger, hatte es ihm wie ein Blitz getroffen. Er hatte sich verliebt—tief und hilflos. Und von diesem Moment an, hatte er sie gewollt, mehr als je jeden oder alles gewollt hatte… jetzt hier waren sie, zusammen. Rochesters Herz zitterte vor Wunsch und Liebe, und ein wunderbares Gefühl der Verwunderung kam über ihn, als er nach unten sie ansah, so dankbar ohne Wörter, das sie schließlich in Wahrheit seins war.

Sehnsucht bewegte sich innerhalb ihm, und er war versucht, sie von ihrem Schlaf zu wecken, um sie in den hitzigen Kampf der Leidenschaft zu ziehen. Seine Hände suchten unter dem Laken, entlang zum zugespitzten Ebene ihres Rückens, und dort hielt er inne. Es war die stärkste Versuchung weiterzugehen, und doch wollte er seiner eigenen Selbstsüchtigkeit nicht frönen. Sie hatten die ganze Zeit der Welt zusammen, einander auf jede vertraute Weise zu lernen. Deshalb brachte er eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter zu ruhen, und die andere Hand kam herauf, um ihr weiches, langes dunkles Haar zu streicheln. Wie herrlich es gewesen war zu sehen, wie die Nadeln rausgezogen wurden, die weichen Zobelwellen, die um ihre Schultern hinunterfallen. Im Erblicken davon fühlte er, daß er die Freiheit einer Seele von Gefangenschaft sah—das Auftauchen eines Schmetterlings von seinem Kokon. Wie konnte sich etwas auf der Erde zur Süße und dem Wunder von allem vergleichen?

Er fühlte wie sie sich in seinen Armen bewegte. Jane hob ihren Kopf, ihre Augen trafen seine und beide lächelten sanft einander an. Sie stieg näher zu ihm, bis sie eng umschlungen waren.

„Ehemann," flüsterte sie.

„Frau," sagte er.

Keine Wörter waren mehr notwendig—kein schmeicheln oder überreden auf beiden Seiten. Ihre Lippen trafen sich und vermischten sich. Ihre Hände erforschten, und ihre Glieder verflechteten sich, als sie eins wurden in einem Tanz so alt wie die Zeit…

Sie lagen auf ihren Seiten und griffen einander eng. Ihr Gesicht ruhte gegen seinen Hals, und er drückte die Spitze ihres Kopfes und roch den süßen Duft ihres Haares. Beide waren mit Seligkeit und Zufriedenheit berauscht.

„Ich hab nie gewußt das solche Gefühle existieren," sagte sie zu ihm.

Er lächelte erfreut in der Süße ihrer Unschuld. „Es gibt nichts ganz so mächtiges, das ist sicher," erklärte er.

„Viel zu mächtig um davon gesprochen oder geschrieben zu werden," sagte sie und seufzte. „Ich nehme an, die Unschuldigen müssen geschützt werden."

„Tatsächlich," antwortete er.

„Wir haben bestimmt davon nie in Lowood gelernt," sagte sie und konnte das kleine Lachen nicht unterdrücken, das ihr entging. Sie errötete an ihrem eigenen Mut und versteckte die Augen vor ihm.

Mit ihr zusammen lachend, hob Rochester ihr Kinn um sie anzuschauen und streifte seine Lippen mit ihren. Er genoß ihr Lächeln—in der reinen unverdorbenen Freude in ihren Augen. Sogar als sich ihr Ausdruck veränderte, und wurde ganz ernst, verdunkelte es seine Freude nicht im geringsten. Er kannte diesen Blick. Ihr Verstand floß mit Neugier über einen Punkt, und er mußte nicht lange warten, um heraus zu finden worüber sie dachte.

„Ist es immer so zwischen Mann und Frau?" fragte sie, und sogar im Mondlicht konnte er sehen, daß eine Röte ihre Wangen stößt.

Sogar jetzt im intimsten Moment, war ihre schüchterne und bescheidene Natur ganz offensichtlich. Und doch gab es den Mut in ihr, der immer dort gewesen war, und er wußte das ihre Neugier zufriedengestellt werden mußte. Diese widersprüchliche Natur war das, was er am meisten über sie liebte.

„Dies ist, wie es sein sollte," antwortete er mit tiefer und zarter Stimme. Er pausierte, als die Realisierung ihrer Angst ihm dämmerte. Sie fürchtete den Vergleich zu jenen, die vorher gekommen waren. Seit ihrer ersten Liebeserklärung war es ihnen wie ein Schatten gefolgt, und er sehnte sich mit ganzem Herzen, diese Angst schließlich zu besänftigen.

„Du weißt von den anderen, Jane," sagte er, „aber höre dies jetzt," und er drückte seine Stirn gegen ihre. „Sie sind Geister der Vergangenheit, für ewig von meinem Herzen verbannt. Wenn ich es jeden Tag für den Rest unseres Lebens wiederholen muß, wirst du wissen das ich dich liebe, mehr als ich je jemanden in meinem Leben geliebt habe."

Tränen füllten ihre Augen. Und ein Licht des Unheils kam auch dort zu glänzen. „Ich nehme an, dies wird genügen," sagte sie mit einem schlauen Lächeln. Er wickelte seine Arme um sie und trank in die Wärme ihres Gelächters, als er sie leidenschaftlich küßte.


End file.
